It has become common practice in farming to harvest hay for feed in round bales. Although, these bales have advantages such as they provide a large amount of hay they are difficult to move. For example, these bales may weigh 1500 lbs or more and require heavy equipment to move.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for and effective an efficient means to handle large round bales.